1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an encrusting machine, especially to an encrusting machine with simple structure so that the cost is reduced, the assembly is fast, the failure rate is reduced dramatically and the maintenance is more convenient. Thus the practicality of the machine with novel design is enhanced.
2. Description of Related Art
While producing steamed stuffing buns or stuffing cakes, encrusting machines are used to fill the stuffing. A common encrusting machine, as revealed in Taiwanese Pub. No. 589146, drive mechanism for food shaping machine published on Jun. 1, 2004, inside a machine, there is a plurality of parts. A main shaft driven by a single motor drives a driving member connected on top thereof, a transverse drive shaft engaged horizontally, and a cam connected to the transverse drive shaft. A cutting device consists of a plate and a plurality of knives sliding inside a sliding slot of the plate. The above drive members are used to drive the knives to slide in the sliding slot so that an insertion hole formed by the surrounding the knives is closed and opened. Blades of the knives cut off cylinder passing the insertion hole. Two ends of a rocker are joined loosely between a base of the cutting device and the transverse drive shaft for control of the vertical movement of the cutting device. A top connection part includes a top plate located under the insertion hole and connected with a sliding plate on the bottom end thereof and the sliding plate has a connection end on its bottom end. A rocker set driven by the cam is composed of an upper link with one end joined loosely to a fixed axis so as to rotate around the fixed axis. The other end of the upper link is joined loosely with one end of a vertical link. A small pulley is arranged at one side of the upper link so as to make the upper link become an elastic element. A spring includes one end fixed on the machine to form a fixed end while the other end is connected to the upper link. A lower link has one end joined loosed to the bottom end of the vertical link while the other end thereof is connected to the connection end of the sliding plate. The small pulley is driven by a projecting end of the cam so as to drive the sliding plate moving vertically. A distance adjusting device is formed by a rocker set and having a lower link whose one end is connected moveably to the fixed axis so as to rotate around the fixed axis while the other end is connected moveably to the bottom end of a vertical link. The top of this vertical link is connected moveably to one end of an upper link while the other end of the upper link is joined loosely to an inner link and the bottom end of the inner link is connected to a worm gear. A long rod extended out of the machine includes a worm engaged with the worm gear. The two lower links are connected by a connection axis so as to form a reference point. By the engagement between the worm and the worm gear, the upper position and the lower position of the reference point are controlled so as to further control the upper dead-center position and the lower dead-center position of the top plate.
Although the above drive mechanism food shaping machines uses only a single motor to control the whole driving movement. In practice, the completed structure and multiple components cause the increasing of the manufacturing cost. The assembly is quite slow, inconvenient and time-consuming. Moreover, the failure rate is high and the maintenance is difficult. Thus there is a need to improve the structure of the machine.